


Competition (or lack of!)

by Hufflepuff_and_Proud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_and_Proud/pseuds/Hufflepuff_and_Proud
Summary: You think you can’t compete with Tina and that Newt loves her even though you spent years travelling with him finding creatures and making a book of your own on magical plants and their healing properties. Newt finds you confiding in his creatures and decides to give you the best Christmas present ever to show his true feelings.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

“…and that was the end of that fiasco!” Tina ended her tale of a particularly funny incident she had been involved with at work regarding a muggle, or No-Maj as they were called in America. Newt let out a laugh, turning into a wide smile.

 “Well that does sound like quite the tale! Don’t you agree, Y/N?” Newt turned to where you had been sitting, only to find an empty chair. His smile faltered as he had not been aware you had left.

He was puzzled because normally he was acutely aware of your presence and for him not to have noticed you leave nagged at him. He thought maybe you had gone to get another drink so he continued to listen to Tina’s stories. He was also oblivious to the look Queenie was giving him.

“Tina, dear, where did you put the rest of the wine?” She asked her sister to create a distraction to get Tina out the room in order to talk to Newt.

“Oh, it was around here somewhere….” Tina rushed off in search of the bottle, as Queenie knew she would.

Queenie turned to Newt, quietly saying “Go and find Y/N, Newt. She needs you”

He felt panic spread through his body. “Why, what has happened?! Where is she?!” he said in a rush as he stood from the chair, worrying that something bad had happened to her in the short time since she left the room.

“I can feel that she is upset and only you can make it better”. Queenie didn’t tell him what you were upset about because she knew it could only come from Y/N, delicate as the situation was.

Understanding Y/N needed him; Newt dropped everything, as he always did for you, and went off to find you, even if he was still puzzled as to why you had chosen to leave so stealthily.

 

“Y/N?” Newt called, checking every room of Tina and Queenie’s apartment. Upon finding every one empty, he sighed and went into the room you and he had been sleeping in while in New York. Seeing both beds empty, he assumed you were in his case, it being the only area left he had not yet looked. He knew you were upset, but by what he still didn’t know.

 

You had quietly slipped out the dining room when Tina was telling a particularly funny story about her work that he had laughed at. Immediately, you had gone to the place you felt safest: Newt’s case.

Perhaps it was silly, him having caused you so much pain and heartbreak since coming to New York, that you still felt the safest when you were inside his case. Watching Tina and Newt grow closer you thought you were losing him. Yet here you were, inside his case, sitting with his fantastic beasts. You sat with your legs dangling over the edge of Frank’s rock wishing Frank was there with you even though you knew he was home now in Arizona. You had been close to Frank the Thunderbird and were still upset when he had to leave. Gradually though, creatures came out of their habitats to find you. The occamies were the first followed by the bowtruckles, who had decided to come off their tree to sit along your arms, while the demiguise sat around your shoulders. The moonclaves also came over to sit with you on the rock. Even the niffler came to be with the group, unprompted and without the lure of shiny objects no less. You were too wrapped up in your own thoughts that you hadn’t noticed how many creatures had begun congregating around you, sensing that you needed comfort. If you had been more aware you might also have noticed that Newt was walking around his case, looking for you. Hence the next words you spoke might have been different.

Sighing, you said to the occamy in your lap “How am I supposed to compete with her anyway? I mean, she is perfect. Pretty, clever, funny. I am plain little Y/N compared to her. Nothing about me is special; I am just someone who tagged along on his quest for magical, fantastic creatures like you all, supposedly to write her own book on the healing properties of rare and magical plants. I can barely concentrate on my own work for being so wrapped up in him. I should have been nearly finishing my book by now but I can’t concentrate when he is around, all I can think of is him. It was lovely before New York, and now everything is so complicated. I love him and he has found someone else. I wish it had been me, I would have done anything for Mister Newton Artemis Fido Scamander” You said bitterly as a tear gently rolled down your cheek, only to be caught by the demiguise before it landed on the baby occamy you were stroking, which was rubbing it’s head all over your hand in an adorably cute manner. You found confiding in his animals comforting, even if it reminded you of him: the smells of the case were so him, each of the animals like a piece of him for he was not Newt Scamander without his creatures.

 

Newt saw you sitting on Frank’s rock and was about to call out to you when he saw the amazing sight of so many of his animals gathering in once place, coming to sit with you, to comfort you. He heard you start to speak, oblivious to his presence. He heard everything you said with perfect clarity even though you were sat far away from him and when you finished, he too had tears in his eyes. He never knew you felt that way about him and he was so sorry he had made you feel like that. He never intended it because he, too, had the same feelings for you; never daring to hope you felt the same. He had only been laughing at Tina’s stories out of genuine friendship, nothing more. He had no romantic feelings towards her whatsoever.

At once he made up his mind to show you how much he loved and cared for you. But for that he had to make a plan, and a plan is what exactly what he did. With Christmas coming up he was going to give you the best present you had ever had. He slipped away before you noticed he was in his case and started his preparations immediately.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gathers his thoughts and starts his present preparations to make it up to you.

Newt slipped out of the case, thoughts whirling in his head. He didn’t notice Queenie sat on one of the beds in the small room. _How was I so stupid, I hope I haven’t messed things up. I need to make it up to Y/N. She is the best things to ever happen to me, Merlin’s beard what would I do without her? What can I do to show her how I feel? What kind of genuine, heartfelt gift could begin to show the depths of my adoration?_ He thought.

“Oh honey, maybe you were a little silly for not having realised sooner, but at least you know she likes you too. Now, how are you going to make it up to her?” Queenie said, causing Newt to jump at her presence.

“…I-I’m sorry you had to hear that, Queenie. You were right though, only I can make it better.”

“Sweetie, even if I wasn’t a legilimens it would have been obvious.” She replied. Tina walked into the room and saw Newt’s face lined with worry and something that looked a little like terror at what he had found out and the enormity of the truth.

“What’s wrong, Newt?” Tina asked of her friend worriedly, thinking, _has something happened with Y/N?_ Quickly followed by, _maybe he has finally realised her feelings? About time, too, if he has!_

Before he could reply, Queenie answered for him: “It is exactly what you thought, Tina.” “I take it from the look on his face that Y/N doesn’t know you return the feelings yet?”

“I need to think of something special for Y/N. With Christmas coming up in the next 2 weeks, it seems like the perfect time to be brave and admit the extent of my feelings towards her” Newt decided with a shy smile.

At that moment a small scuffling sound was heard coming from Newt’s case, a sure sign you were planning to emerge soon. Panicking, Newt gestured for everyone to leave the room and resume their positions in the other room as if nothing was going on.

In a hushed, hurried and pleading voice, Newt said “Everyone please act normal. I need to do this the right way and at the right time.”

Queenie looked at Tina as if they were conversing “Of course, Newt. Your secret is safe with us. But we will help with anything you need, just say the word” she whispered back, taking her seat and picking up the wine bottle to pass around.

 

You emerged from the suitcase having checked yourself in a mirror in Newt’s shed first to make yourself presentable and keep up the façade everything was fine. You were fairly confident you could fool Newt and Tina, but you admit you were a little worried Queenie would read your thoughts so you decided to think about Newt as little as possible, hard as that was, and to act as normal as was feasible, as if nothing had changed. After all you had hidden your feelings this long, you could continue to do that, right? You walked to where everyone was sitting.

“We were worried, Y/N! You slipped away and were gone so long, we were about to send a rescue party!” Queenie exclaimed as you took a seat next to Queenie.

You smiled apologetically, as if nothing was wrong. “Ah yes sorry, I remembered that the new Occamies needed checking on and Newt seemed busy so I thought I’d sort it so he doesn’t need to worry later”.

“Th-that was very thoughtful of you, Y/N” Newt replied sheepishly, not meeting your eye while silently cursing himself but feeling butterflies in his stomach at knowing you returned his hidden feelings. _Merlin’s beard, act normal! She can’t suspect a thing until Christmas!_ He thought! Queenie supressed a smile at the whirlwind of thoughts from both Newt and Y/N.

“Don’t mention it” You smiled warmly in his direction even if he seemed unable to meet your eye.

“Would you like some wine, Y/N?”  Tina asked gently.

“Ah why not, it is the holiday season soon”

An hour or so later, you decided to head to bed as you were finding your mask to be more difficult to maintain as you had hoped. You also noticed how Newt didn’t seem able to look in your direction, more so than his usual shy demeanour. _Maybe I really have lost him_ you thought sadly.

 

“Ok, here is my idea. I want to create Y/N her own part of my case. With her own shed for writing her book about the properties of magical plants and a big space for her to collect specimens and to experiment with potions for healing. We might – erm – need a few things to get on with creating it but I will add another part of the case tonight and maybe in the next two weeks we could build the elements together. I-I already have a plan of how it would need to be set out to her specification. Just let me draw it, and then we can build the habitats and furnish it and… everything else.” Newt said breathlessly as he spilled his plan to Tina and Queenie. “Does that sound good enough. M-maybe it isn’t enough? I must think of something better…” Queenie interjected by putting her hand on Newt’s arm gently to stop his rambling worry and sudden lack of confidence in himself and your feelings even if he had heard you say them yourself.

“Honey, that sounds perfect and Y/N will love it” She beamed, Tina nodding enthusiastically in agreement. “Can I tell Jacob too, and he might be able to help? Maybe bake those cinnamon pastries she loves? Help with the furnishings for her shed?”

“Y-yes, that would be lovely. Thank you. For this – for everything” Newt shyly smiled at Queenie and Tina for their promised help and for what Queenie had already done for him. He was determined to make this the best Christmas present and to win back your breaking heart.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets things ready, and you are still oblivious to his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this has taken so long to update but I have had a busy week at work as we had a big audit!
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy this!

The next day, Newt emerged from his case with the plans for your own part of the case and presented them to Queenie for inspection.

“Honey, these are lovely. Y/N will love it. A treehouse! What a splendid idea!” She beamed enthusiastically.

Newt shuffled from foot to foot shyly, while a furious red blush filled his cheeks. “I-I’m glad you think so. I hope she likes it too. I-I’ve got the extension to the case ready. But the hardest part will be keeping Y/N out the case while we build it”.

“Don’t worry, I can keep her occupied”.

 

For the next week, you barely saw Newt. He had taken to spending long hours inside his case and insisted it was more worth your time to write your book instead of helping him with his creatures, seeming to prefer help from Tina and Queenie. This made you even more miserable even if you couldn’t show it. You felt like you were drowning in sorrow, utterly alone and like a spare part.

You often heard muffled conversations between Newt and the others that rapidly stopped once you came into the room. Pretending not to notice you smiled and went about your business while trying to leave as soon as possible to avoid the awkwardness.

Also for the last week, though, you and Queenie had been going out in the evenings to see the local sights and maybe have a few giggle waters in a local wizarding bar at her request. She insisted Tina was too tired after work and you were better company and more fun than her sister anyway. Surprisingly, you had started to enjoy yourself around Queenie, maybe her bubbly personality was rubbing off on you. It even started to hurt a little less after one night when Queenie had got you talking after a few giggle waters about what had been wrong recently, having noticed the change in your character and slightly broken spirit. The true feelings you held for Newt had been admitted, and she was sympathetic but also had a certain gleam in her eye that suggested she knew more than she let on.

On the way back to the Goldstein residence one evening, you were both walking past a bookshop when you saw a book that caught your eye. Queenie noticed you had stopped by the window. Reading your thoughts, she whispered fondly “You should buy it for him, honey, he will love it”. Turning a light shade of red you caved and bought him the book for Christmas.

 

Newt had been working day and night on the extension for your herbology section of his case. _Well, not my case anymore, OUR case_ he thought proudly. He had made the treehouse and had managed to grow a tree big enough to support the not insignificant structure. He had been down every herbology spell book he could obtain in order to find the correct spell to make a tree grow to this size in a week for his plan to work. It had paid off, however, and was shaping up very nicely and he was becoming giddy from the thought of it nearly being ready and the perpetual nervous butterflies in his stomach he had at the thought of finally having you in his arms. It was taking much more effort than he cared to admit not to run to you and admit that he returned your feelings but he knew it would have to wait until the right moment or would ruin his carefully laid plans.

At that moment, he heard footsteps drawing closer and a moment of panic surged through him in case Y/N had dodged Queenie and got into the case before Tina called out to him.

“Newt? I got the plant you asked for. I’m still not sure what it is but it looks good. Lovely flower on it.”

He jumped down from the treehouse in a rush “Don’t, whatever you do, touch the flower!” he exclaimed “I remember Y/N first talking about these and the flower pollen is very special! It can be used to make antidotes to poisons but can only be collected and used once!” He hurriedly took the plant away and took it to the area where it would be cultivated. He had designed Y/N’s area such that plants with similar properties would be grouped together in a beautiful garden area that, when viewed from her treehouse, looked like the shape of the continents to remind her of all the places she had been and would continue to travel to in her quest for magical and rare plants, spreading off into the corner of the case’s confines. He smiled, momentarily lost in his thoughts. Of course there was still a space adjacent to the landscaped part for your new plant acquisitions for study and classification.

Tina watched Newt and she knew he was happy with the progress in the case.

 

It was finally Christmas Day and somehow (probably Newt and Jacob’s collective powers of persuasion), the Goldstein residence was decked to the even though the sisters were Jewish. You woke up early and sleepily made your way to the sitting area where the tree was to add your presents for people to the pile already under the tree. You had decided to repay the hospitality of the Goldsteins with some small presents, having purchased a hat for Tina and an elegant scarf for Queenie, your friendship with her having grown recently. You had also found some unusual baking ingredients for Jacob, which were only found in wizarding shops, that you hoped he would be able to make use of creatively without causing too much suspicion in his No-Maj bakery. For Newt, however, you had more difficulty in first thinking of, and then finding a present for. It had to be something that was unique to him, but not too, well, flashy, or people might ask questions and get suspicious of your true feelings, even though Queenie already knew. It had had to be useful things, he was a practical man after all. You had settled with a new lock for his case, which he still hadn’t got around to fixing and the niffler still liked to escape sometimes, a book on Bowtruckles he didn’t have (you had checked in his collection in his shed) and some new furnishings for his shed, including some shiny objects to keep the niffler occupied for all of 5 minutes if they were hidden inventively.

 

After everyone had made their way groggily from their beds and had breakfast, the festivities started when Jacob, complete with his suitcase the same as Newt’s, arrived and deposited his gifts under the tree.

“Better try not to get these mixed up this time!” He joked before him and Newt disappeared into Newt’s case ‘ to visit the creatures’. You didn’t think too much into it seeing as Jacob hadn’t been to see the animals recently.

Everyone loved their presents and exchanging gifts put everyone in a good mood, although you still had the slightly nervous, edgy feeling at how Newt would react to your presents and the nagging sense it was too much and people would suspect and your embarrassing secret would be revealed to the world.

When it was Newt’s turn to open your gifts to him, you sidled up to him and handed him his packages without being able to meet his eye, worried of what you would see there: friendship. Not even half of what you wanted from Newt. He tenderly took them from your hands with a nervous smile that you were unable to see, his hand brushing yours and lingering slightly longer than necessary to take the carefully wrapped package.

“Thanks, Y/N.”

“I know it isn’t very comprehensive but it is the best one I saw when I was walking past the bookshop” you admitted sheepishly as he unwrapped the book and other gifts.

His smile widened at the thoughtfulness of the presents you had given him. “Y/N… I-I don’t know what to say. Th-these are so thoughtful. Thank you so much!”. He took your hand in his and gently squeezed as you braved a shy look to his face, meeting his eyes with what you intended to be momentarily, but your breath hitched when you saw the tenderness and something else you couldn’t quite place written in his features and you both blushed when you realised his hand still held yours.

With his other hand, he reached over to his coat, which was lying over the back of the chair he was sitting on and pulled out a small wrapped box, which he gave you along with another gentle squeeze of your hand.

You opened the present with the blush still dusting your cheeks, although you and Newt both seemed a little oblivious to Queenie, Jacob and Tina looking on in happy silence. It was a key.

You were a little puzzled and gave Newt a questioning look, “what is it for?”

“I have something to show you, love” He said, taking your hand again and leading you towards his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending to finish the story this chapter but it keeps getting longer for which I apologise! Although I like writing this so no regrets really!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are shared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the end!

Newt opened the case and started to climb in, offering his hand to help you onto the ladder, something he had never done before on any of the many occasions you had entered the case together.

He gently pulled your hand in the direction he was walking. You couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was but you were sure something felt different about the case. Your curiosity peaked as Newt lead you through the habitats of his creatures with purpose without stopping to coo over any of them, as he usually did. As you reached what used to be the edge of the case, you were surprised to see a large, round, wooden door with a round handle. _This must be what the key fits, but what is behind the door?_ You thought.

Stopping, Newt smiled shyly at you and gestured to the key clasped in your hand.

“Here is your present, love”

A little hesitant, but still curious, you fitted the key into the matching key hole and gently pushed the door open, your breath being taken away at the sight in front of you. Many, many trees had been planted and nurtured to create a wooded effect, but you could just about see through them and that there was another space beyond judging by the light seeping through the trees.

A path had been incorporated through the dappled shade of the trees, leading you on in awe to this new part of the case. _My part of the case_ , you marvelled. As you wondered slowly down the path, unbeknownst to you, Newt was watching you from a few paces back with anticipation and baited breath, since you had not said anything yet.

Walking into the clearing, you saw the biggest tree yet, complete with a stunning treehouse seemingly grown as part of the tree. What also caught your eye was the planting around you in the open space. Masses of plants had been acquired from somewhere, nurtured and planted in a breath taking display all the way around the base of the tree with various paths leading through to allow ease of access to the specimens.

Still staring in wonder, you hadn’t noticed Newt standing so close behind you until he whispered “Go to the treehouse, love”. You turned to him with the biggest smile on your face, practically skipping to the staircase built into the tree trunk and running up. His nerves dissipated, seeing how happy you were with this part of your present. _Wait until the rest_ he thought with a wide smile.

 

If it was possible, your breath was taken away even more with the interior of the treehouse. It was furnished in a feminine style ( _Definitely a woman’s touch_ you thought), with a bright main room including a sitting area in the corner with comfortable looking throw cushions, a writing table with a view of the plants you would be writing about, a kitchen area, complete with a selection plater of your favourite pastries from Jacob’s bakery. Stepping through another door, you found a room dedicated to potion making, with all your ingredients labelled so you could experiment with healing potions, salves and balms.

Backing into the main room again, you ventured through the other door into a bedroom and attaching bathroom (you would have to ask how that worked later, being inside a case. You suspected Queenie and Tina had done some complicated magic). Everything was perfect.

Newt, having followed you at a respectful distance, directed your attention to the double doors onto the balcony. Stepping out, what had looked like simple landscaping turned out to be a carefully constructed map of the world.

“Newt… I-I… don’t know what to say. This is wonderful. The best present ever!” You exclaimed happily.

“Well – erm –  actually I-I have something else for you too” It didn’t go unnoticed that his slight nervous stammer had returned, having been absent for a while today. _He must be nervous about this next part_ you thought, not knowing why. “Newt, this is by far enough, there is no need for anything else. I am over the moon as it is”

“N-no, I must say this. I went to all this effort… now must be the time” The last sentence was more muttered to himself, as if to summon courage.

You nodded and respectfully waited until he was ready to say whatever it was he was going to say next, hands clasped in front of you standing on the balcony.

“Y/N, I-I… I have felt this way for a long time and have n-never had the c-courage to say this before but I feel now is the right time after everything I have inadvertently put you through – for that I am sorry. I-I do not love Tina, she is only a friend – and will only ever be a friend – because my heart belongs to someone else. This person is wonderful and beautiful and caring, clever, funny, illuminating. She grounds me and isn’t afraid to tell me when I am being stupid or stubborn about something. In many ways she has rescued me from becoming a recluse and she has mended my broken heart – something I never thought would happen after Leta Lestrange…” He trailed off as if the next part was hard to admit. In truth, though, you had shattered yet again inside because even though he had made you a part of his case, a part of his life, his heart must belong to another. The woman he was describing could never be you, you thought.

“Wow, she sounds amazing, whoever she is” you smiled at Newt even as you fought back tears, this time not of happiness but of sorrow.

“She is, Y/N…And that someone is y-you” he finished quickly, cutting you off before you could say anything more.

In that moment, you felt the blood rush to your ears and your heart stop. It was as if you were frozen in time in a stunned silence.

He was watching you, worrying his hands together in anticipation in case you didn’t feel the same even if he had heard it from your own lips in this very case, although you still didn’t know about that.

It took nearly a full minute for you to be able to form a coherent sentence “I-I never knew. Why didn’t you tell me sooner you silly, silly man!” then the tears of relief and elation started “It was always you, Newt. Always! I was smitten since I first saw you!”

His doubt subsided and with a grin on his face he said “Thank Merlin for that!”

You ran to him and threw yourself into his willing arms.

“Thank you for this wonderful present too! It’s amazing, you’re amazing. I am so happy. With everything. And you!”

“Don’t mention it, you need your own space for your work. Plus Tina, Queenie and Jacob helped, couldn’t have done it without them. Although, I admit, I might have heard you that day when you came down here… when all my creatures congregated around you. I-I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything but I-it made me realise it wasn’t just me, that was when I realised I had to be brave and tell you” Newt sheepishly admitted.

A little surprised but you knew you couldn’t be mad at him “Nothing to be sorry about Newt, I am just glad all this happened and we finally know how we feel!”

He grinned again. “Now, let’s go explore, Y/N!” He said walking towards the stairs down from the treehouse with his hand in yours.

 

After wondering around your special part of the case for what felt like an hour, but in reality was only about 15 minutes, you decided you should go back out the case and thank the others for their part in Newt’s grand scheme. After all, if it wasn’t for them and their help (especially Tina, you thought with a start, you probably owed her an apology for having been so distant in your hurt state recently), you might not have been in the case that day Newt had heard you and planned all of this and to (finally!) admit his feelings. You closed the round door and locked it with a last look through into the woodland and linked your arm through Newt’s as you made your way out of the case, never having felt happier.

Tina, Queenie and Jacob were still sitting by the Christmas tree when you both emerged, with silly smiles on your faces. Immediately Queenie came over to you and enveloped you in the biggest hug and whispered knowingly “I am so happy for you!”, having read your mind and felt your happy emotions, combined with the fact that you and Newt were holding hands when you entered. Finally being let go by Queenie, you thanked her for her help with the furnishings and Jacob for the baked goodies before turning to Tina with eyes downcast in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry if I was distant recently… it seems I might have misread the situation and been really, really stupid. And for that I am so, so, incredibly sorry… I feel terrible for my actions. Can you forgive me?” you apologised.

“Of course I forgive you, silly! It was plain for anyone to see how much you and Newt loved each other, I’m just glad he finally saw what was happening and decided to tell you his feelings. Honestly, it was driving us all mad watching you dance around each other! It was so difficult keeping the secret of his grand plan too!” Tina beamed.

Visibly inflating with relief, you looked at Tina and grinned before thanking her for her role in the best present ever. Newt, having watched and listened to all this with amusement, came to stand next to you and casually put his arm around your waist, enjoying feeling his heart beat faster with the love he had felt for you for a long time but was only now able to show openly. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could not stop smiling. It had to be the best Christmas ever. After all, he had finally gotten the girl, whom he kissed unashamedly in front of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the lovely comments and kudos throughout this work, I really do appreciate every one of them!
> 
> I would be up for making this part of a series if anyone wanted, leave me a comment if you're interested!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!


End file.
